Invasion America: Worlds Collied
by rashworth080
Summary: Over a year has passed since David Carter & his friends defeated Dragit and saved America from the Tyrusian Invasion. Now trying to live his life for his Senior Year of High School, David must once again save the Earth from threats beyond the stars, while maintaining the peace of two world's. New revelations, dangers, secrets, all new adventures begin to unfold for our young hero.
1. Chapter 1: The Return Pt 1

Hey everybody, as some of you who are somewhat familiar of the short animation series "Invasion America". This year 2018, marks the twenty year anniversary when the show was released on the WB before it was called The CW. I've watched both the show, and read both books from Christy Golden, and I have to say that I believe that I can give the series the closer it deserves. From what I saw on the show, and what I've read in the books, I was inspired to write this fanfiction and to use certain details from both sources to help me along. As well as come up with theories, and back stories for characters I believe that could work. Though I realize that with IA was a really long time ago, and that the few fanfics there are haven't been updated in just as long. This is just another story that I believe has more to tell, and some questions that need to be answered.

Anyways, I hope that you'll enjoy this fanfic, and I do my up most best to post a new chapter as soon as I can. Enjoy, and Have a Nice Day. Thank You ;)

 **Chapter. 1: The Return**

Part. 1

 **Glenport, Massachusetts**

 **September 7, 1999**

 **Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep –**

After a couple of taps to my nightstand, I finally managed to press the alarm button to shut it off and saw the time clock showed. Seven o'five a.m.. Knowing full well what today is, even though I didn't want to acknowledge it. I turned over to the wall up beside my bed and look up to the calendar hanging overhead. At first it was blurry, but after rub on my eye I am able to see the image of Neal Armstrong taking the first steps on the moon, as well as the date today.

"Goodbye summer vacation. And Hello, Senior Year." I said groggily

I turn over to the other side and I see the early morning fogbound from outside my window, as well as hearing the birds and gules squawk and chirp. Especially, the light snoring of my four legged roommate sleeping in his favorite spot. Sleeping on his side, in the middle of the navy and white oval rug, that lays flat on the floor of my bedroom.

"I guess you're not that hungry this morning, are you Shadow?" I chuckled.

Just like that, the full white husky twitched his ears and propped himself on all four paws. Before I can get up to, his tongue found my face.

"Okay, okay boy." I laughed a little as I petted his head and scruff. "How about, you let me get up first and then I'll feed you, alright?"

Shadow backed up as I flipped the navy and white cover off, and I stretched myself out. Soon enough, we were out the room, down the stairs, in the kitchen, and I grabbed Shadows bowl and poured two cups of Peddegree into it. As I made my own breakfast, a bowl of oatmeal and a glass of orange juice. I found a note on the refrigerator addressed to me, I don't have to guess who it was from, the hand writing is too noticeable and easy to figure.

" _David, I took Thia to the Day Center. And I'm working out with T-On this morning at the Warf. I'll see you later after school. Have a good day. Love you."_

"Thanks, hope I will." I said to myself.

After finishing breakfast and wash up my dishes, I let Shadow out to the backyard so he can tend to his 'needs'. Then I move on to the next steps of my morning ritual. A shower in the upstairs bathroom, along with thorough brush and floss of my teeth. Next, getting my clothes and shoes from my closet and throwing them on my back and legs. A short sleeve navy polo shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and my black and white convers. After strapping on a belt and my wrist watch, I grab school supplies and class schedule and put them all in my backpack. I look at the red glow light on my clock showed seven thirty-seven.

After words, I go back down stairs to the backyard and pick up Shadow's 'presents', put them into a bag, tie it up, and throw it in the trash can.

I walk back in the house, then check to see that I have everything for school, as well as my school jersey and my house key. I make my lunch to have for later, since I only have money for the bus ride home this week. I hear a couple of honks from a car horn as the sound of tires tred in front the drive way.

"Hey, Carter!" a girl's voice calls out to me.

I put my food inside a brown paper bag, grab my backpack and my jacket as I head out the front door. I jog to the blue and wood Cherokee XJ from the 80's, driven by my friend Nani Rainsinger. In the shotgun seat, is my best friend Jim Bailey waving to me.

"David, come on man."

"Okay, okay I'm coming guys." I said amusing as I opened the back car door.

As I get in, I sat my stuff next to me and strapped on my seat belt. Before long, we made it out of the drive way and cruising down on Seaside Rd towards Glenport.

Nani turns on the radio to the classic rock station and the local band Boston is playing "More than a Feeling". She drives with her window open and her signature hair piece, the eagle feather flies in the breeze, but doesn't fly out of her small piece of beaded hair. It was a pass down from her mom over a year ago, and since then she's never taken it off.

"So, we all have class's together right?" Asked Nani.

"Yeah, that's right." Jim answered.

"Okay, so first period is English with Mr. Thomas. Then comes Photo 02 with Mr. Newyn for second period." I say as I read our class schedules.

"At least the mornings won't be really boring, Thomas and Newyn are the kind of teachers that make school exciting. Whether it's in the mornings, the middle, of the day, or in the after noon's." Jim said exciting.

"I agree, though I wish I could say the same for Mr. Bonner, and Mr. Bean for Biology and Calculus for fourth and fifth. And Bonner scares me more." I confessed.

"Uhg, don't get me started with Bonner." Nani complained. "It was bad enough just having him only once last year for Junior year, now again for Senior year. I just hope he picked up some common sense over the summer break."

"That might be too much to hope for Nani." Jim added as a joke.

"Wishful thinking, Bailey. Wishful thinking."

"And how many times do I have to say to call me 'Jim'. After all, that is my name, 'Jim', just 'Jim". Jim pointed out to Nani.

"So is your last name, and I call you by it because I love you-"

"Even so,' Jim interrupts. ''calling me by my last name sounds like other kid are calling chubby twelve year old-"

"O-Kay,' I interrupted. "Moving on. For fifth period, is P.E. Mr. Mendoza, and for you guys at sixth period Is History with Mr. Halmorsin."

"I still can't believe it. How do you have only five classes, and get off an hour early than the rest of us?" Jim asked sarcastically.

"What can I say? When someone is fully committed to school, they will be rewarded." I answered amusingly.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever.''

We laughed at that little joke. At least we were off on a good start of the day for us that was saying something. We weren't being pulled over by the sheriff, or being honked at by other drivers for a number of reasons. Yeah, I'd say this was a good start.

By seven fifty five, we made it to the Glenport High School parking lot with time to spare. We stopped by our lockers located next our first class, I dropped off some of my text books and we headed to our first class in English with Mr. Thomas. As always, he starts off with his sense of humor and positive attitude with him by trying talk teenage slang, and playing our generations music. But we all just laugh at the act, as he attended and he got to business as he explains the course to us and the readings we'll be covering each quarter. Before ending the class, he did his usual thing by getting down on his knees and begged us to do the best we can to keep up in his class and pass with flying colors. Of course we assured him we'll do our best and that he won't expect anything less, and in his own way of good faith. Mr. Thomas gives everybody a piece of Hersey's candy as he gives us our first assignment, a five paragraph essay explaining who we are, and what our goals are for this year.

Next comes Photo 02 with the second fun teacher, Mr. Newyn. When I first took his class last year, it was hard at first because there was so much to learn about certain camera models, and the chemicals to use when developing the pictures. When he uses this stuff for his weekend job as a wedding photographer, and he teaches it to us during the week, he makes this stuff look easy and straight forward. But, that's not always the case for some students. However, there are ways you still pass with a descent grade and choose whether or not you want to take the next class up. As long as you keep track with all of your assignments and keep them inside you photo portfolio, you'll have an edge to at least earn a 'C'. Thankfully I kept those sort of things from last year so they can give me some help for this class.

By the time the bell rang it was already ten fifteen, which also meant it is our mid-morning break. So Jim, Nani, and I walk to one of the vending machines and got a few bottles of water as walk around the halls to pass the time.

"Well, so far so good." Jim being optimistic.

"At least not too many are giving us the stink eye. I don't what I'll do if they start talking trash-'

"Hey," I said, interrupting Nani. "come on Nani. Being ignored, or at least people pretending they don't see us is probably better than getting the unwanted attention we got last year."

"Okay, your right David." Nani admitted. "I just hope that during this year, things will be different."

"I agree, especially for you David. I mean, after all you've practically been through Hell and back with that whole thing with that 'In-"

"Jim!" I interrupted.

"Sorry."

"Look guys, let's talk about this after Bonner and Bean, okay?"

"Okay." Jim and Nani agreed.

Before we knew, it the first bell for third period had already rung and we rushed over to Mr. Bonner's Biology class just in time. And as always, he shut the door by the time the last bell rang and the last student just made it through the door. After Mr. Bonner went over his lecture about punctuality he went on about the course and what to expect in upcoming weeks, as well as what not to expect. So he's pretty much the same since last year.

Next comes fourth period, but not exactly what I was expecting. Instead of seeing the Calculus teacher Mr. Bean, we have the Drama teacher Mrs. Mellow. It turns out Mr. Bean had a bad fall this morning before leaving his house so he couldn't make it to the first day of school. So we'll be having Mrs. Mellow as a substitute until further notice, or at least a week until the principle finds another teacher.

Soon enough the lunch bell rang, so Nani, Jim and I all go to the bleachers by the track and football field and had our lunch there. Not a lot of students hang around there during the first half of the break, so it's a good place to get some peace for a little while.

"So, what do you guys think about Mr. Bean not being the teacher for a while?" ask Nani.

"Other than hoping he'll be alright? I'd say, I hope the next substitute after Mrs. Mellow will be better." Jim answered. "I mean no offence, but Mrs. Mellow hates math as much as the students do. We'll, most anyway."

"I never said I liked it. It just easy to me, that's all." I pointed out. "Besides, who's to say that Mr. Bean won't be back next week?"

"Well, considering his age man.'' Jim confessed. "And the way Mrs. Mellow said that he'll be in the hospital for a while. I'd say it'll be a long time before Mr. Bean will be in the class again. So, I would guess he's considering about retiring before the end of this year. And I'm not talking about the school year."

"Well, let's just wait and see how things turn out." Nani sounding curtain. "After all, Glenport High is still desperate for teachers. Cause, as far as the school board knows Mr. Bean was the only one with his credentials that was willing to stay and teach calculus. Right Jim?"

"Yeah, I have be honest. The School board can't risk losing a single teacher, on account of what happened in '98'. And with the country still rebuilding from that near apocalyptic ordeal, towns and cities still want their kids to go to school, as a way to get the kids to not worry about and let the parents handle it. At least, that's how my mom puts it."

"Yeah, even my Dad is worried that I might not finish my Senior year on time, or pass high school because there aren't enough teachers to take on enough classes or students." Nani points out. "All because most other teachers are being asked to come teach to other places across the country that act like schools and teach the kids there until their actual schools are rebuild."

"The situations with the schools is one thing, but cause of what happened to the country and why is another." I said.

"Oh, come on David you're not gonna go there again, are you." Jim said worryingly.

"Well, why else do you think we're still in a turmoil after what happened with the meteor shower, Jim?"

"David, you were not the cause of it."

"Yeah, and you sure weren't as hell the one throwing the space rocks at the Earth like vandals breaking a window. Okay. You were the one who was fighting to save America from an impending alien invasion. And if it weren't for you, or the Ooshati stopping Dragit and his insane plan, the rest of wouldn't even be here." Nani said with confidence.

"Exactly,'' Jim responded. "compared to the rest of world, and the rest of the universe. You're an American Hero, and a lot of people know that as well as your friends, and your family."

Not that I didn't hear or understand my friends words of reassurance, or encouragement. I do believe them, and the fact that I and everyone who fought against Dragit, and the Tyrusian Invasion on America is a hero, even Jim is one too. But, I just wish that some people were still around today. Especially with this weekend coming up in New York, maybe they would've helped us prepare for what's going to occur at the United Nations Assembly. From what I was told from the other Ooshati a long time ago, that was a dream my mom had just before she gave birth to me. Hoping that the time to declare peace and unity between Earth and Tyrus will finally be realized, a prophesy they've waited and fought for so long will finally come to pass in honor of my Tyrusian grandfather, my mom, all of the Tyrusians and humans who died during the conflict. And, for my father, Cale-Oosha, the rightful ruler of Tyrus, Rafe's once student and good friend, and the love of my mother's life.

"Hey, David." Nani asks sincerely. "Do you want a ride after school?"

Not looking back to her, I just gave the answer I gave her the last time she asked the question.

"Thank's, but my last class is fifth period P.E., and there's somewhere I need to go after words. Plus you guys get off at 3 like everyone else, and I can take the bus there."

"Are you sure?" asked Jim.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Just then, the bell rings for the five minute time to end lunch and to get to the next class. Thankfully our P.E. class is at the gym so it didn't take long for us to get there, or go too far a distance. Jim and I went to the boys locker room to change while Nani went to the girls, we meet up at the gyms bleachers in front of Mr. Mendoza as he did roll call. After Mendoza went through the usual pointers about the mile run and other things we'll be tested on through the course of the quarter, the sport the class is going to be playing is his personal favorite, Soccer. Today we go out to the field and do a few drills and kicks of the ball for the rest of the hour before calling us all in.

By the time we collected all of the balls and putting them back in the bag of balls, the teacher let's us all go and we head back to the locker rooms. I finished dressing before Jim and was ready to head out the locker rooms before putting my gym cloths in my locker.

"You sure you don't want to wait for us after my and Nani's history class is over, David?"

"Yeah, I'm sure.'' I said as I tied my shoe lace. "I don't have to be home until later, and I can take the bus home. So it's not a big deal to me."

"Well, if you're sure."

"Yeah," I said in a low tone. "I'm sure. I just… Need to go see someone, and that I want be alone for the rest of the day."

"Well, okay." Jim said unsure. "Same time tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, same time at my house." I agreed as I slip on my backpack over my shoulders. "See you later, man."

"See you later, David."

The bell rang as I walked out of the building and heading towards the front of the school. I catch the bus heading for town and stop at the square where a small group of shops, Glenport Town Hall, and square park are located.

I go to the corner flower shop to pick up a small bouquet of white roses and other white flowers. The owner Mrs. Gibbins wraps the bouquet in clear plastic wrapping, I pick out a green and silver ribbons to tie around the stems before paying Mrs. Gibbins at the counter.

When I left the flower shop, I walk up across the street to the place I machined to Jim earlier at the school. The last time I came here wasn't that long ago, and I came here before with Mom when I was kid visiting my human grandmother, Helen Carter. It's been a long time since the service was held here, I wasn't even sure I even wanted to come here at all after everything was said and done, much less regularly on certain days. Especially the first days of school. But, this is something I've been getting use to doing for a while now, just like everything else in my life. So I don't see how it should be any different. At least these are the kind of visits I don't have to worry too much on conversation, because usually ones like these the only words you'll be listening to are your own.

I take a deep breath, and I walk through the entrance gate of Twin Falls Cemetery. I can see the chapel on the right hand side of the parking lot as I walk in, and the ground keepers area on the other, as well as the many head stones and memorials standing all over the grass areas and the hill side to the north west. As walk past the tomb stone, my mind goes back to the day when I thought that things seemed like they were finally going to be alright, the day I knew that I would never be the same again. To when we finally stopped the impending alien invasion, to defeating my great-uncle Dragit, and thus the Ooshati winning the war and Earth was saved. Most of all, I was finally reunited with the man I thought was dead. My Father, Cale-Oosha.

 _"Jim, Jim! Did you see it?"_

 _"Are you kidding? It was like the forth of July."_


	2. Pt 2

Part.2

 **Moon Orbit**

 **Intrepid Interior**

 **May 3, 1998**

"Hey David," said Jim. "somebody wants to talk to you." He brings the com-orb out and calls to someone on the other within the crystal. "Ooshati vessel, this is Intrepid." Jim contacting through the com-orb.

"This is the Ooshati vessel, go ahead Intrepid." A man's voice replied.

My heart beats, at first from what was a pounding rush of adrenalin, to a calm flutter and then pounding again. Except this time it's not from an adrenalin rush, but a rush nervousness and curiosity. I don't what is it but it's almost as if I was expecting this kind of thing to happen, and now that is has come I'm scared out of my wits.

"He's here, sir." Jim responds with confidence.

As Jim responded, he hands over the orb to me. My hands shake from the nerves but I soon gain control when the orb touched my hand. With both hope and fear flowing through my mind, I speak to the Ooshati man on the other side of the glass.

"Who. . . Who is it?" I ask.

"David-Oosha," The Ooshati man spoke with calm in his voice. "is it, really you?"

"Yes." I answer in a whisper.

"David." He repeated my name, this time in relief.

My heart pounded harder than before. The man's voice, I remember it. It was so long ago, back when I was just a little baby, but I remember. Almost as if I just herd it earlier when I woke up today, just before the mission. And this time, it's not a mind trick from Simon and Sonia. It's for real.

"Father?" I breathed.

There is no mistake this time, it has to be him, it just has to be. Through the com-orb, I can see most of his image figure but except for his head hidden in the shadows. But even through the shrouded cover, I can barely see his face and his smile.

"You're. . . You're alive." My voice broke with relief.

"David. My son." Father spoke with relief as he stepped into the light. "I am, so very proud of you." He said with pride in his voice.

"We'll give you some time, kid." said Doc softly

Doc pats my shoulder as he and Jim leave me alone with the com-orb. Jim gives me one last glance of confidence as he goes down to the ships cabin, I nod back as reassurance. As he goes down, I turn my attention back to my father in the orb.

A lump caught my throat. I shut my eyes to try to hold back the tears that are building up, but it is futile. They trickle through my closed eye lids, but when I open them the tears don't fall down my cheek. Instead, they float in the air just inches away from my face. They look as if little starlight's flying in the night sky as they glimmer.

"This. . . . for the past few weeks. I . . . I wasn't sure if. I didn't know if you were. . ." I struggled with my words.

"David."

"If I would've known. Or if I at least tried to contact you. I wouldn't have wasted so much time by running all over-"

"David, David! Listen to me. You have nothing to apologize for." Father said sincerely.

I wipe away the tears from my eyes with my free hand. Father continues to speak, and I do my best to listen.

"With everything you have been through, and from all that you had to endure. I don't blame you for not knowing for certain that if I was either alive, or dead and all that you were focused on was staying alive. To do what you had to do to not fall into Dragit's, or his follower's hands, to save yourself, and the only home you've ever known. You acted as anyone under those circumstances. So don't apologize for acting on instinct."

My vision was becoming clearer, the image of my father wasn't so blurry anymore. When he spoke, he told the truth. Despite everything what he and I, The Ooshati, and my friends were fighting to save America. I was also fighting to stay alive, and narrowly escaping with my life, and my sanity from Simon and Sonia's mind warp illusion. By going through all of that, I had to figure out who were my friends and who were my enemies. But even with my father's reassurance, it wasn't enough. Especially for. . . .

"David," Father spoke softly "are you there?"

"Uh, y-yeah." I responded, whipping away my tears. "I-I'm sorry. I just thought that." I struggled with the words. "I should've done more."

"David," he spoke again, still in his soft tone. "you did everything that you could, and more. For that, you and your friends saved not only the Earth, you save thousands of millions of lives-"

"But not Rafe's,'' I interrupted. "I couldn't save him. And . . . I couldn't even protect Mom . . . when she was in danger and needed help the most. I'm sorry. . . . I'm so sorry father."

I could feel the tears pouring out of my eyes, the agony of my guilt building inside of me. The last words that both Mom and Rafe whispering through my head.

" _I love you David."_ Mom's voice whispered.

" _As long as you fight, they live."_ Rafe's follows

The thought of them just keeps coming and going with no end. I know now that everything that they did with the secrecy, and the mystery about my father and the parts of my life that didn't make sense. It was because they were trying to protect me, and trying to give me the chance to finish what should've end long ago. Even so, it didn't make the guilt I have any easier.

"David," father says my name in a calm but with a hint of demand in his voice. "as the commanding chief of the Ooshati. But above all, as your father. There are things I need to tell you, and I need you to listen to what I have to say."

My eyes were soon on the com-orb again and my father's small image was looking straight at me. Hearing him say "As your Father" and putting it above his position as the leader of the Ooshati, that definitely made him sound like a real parent. I Take a deep breathe, and wipe away the tears from my eye and I met his through the glass.

"I was hoping to tell these things when we got back to Earth, and we could talk face to face. But, it seems that you need to know them now than waiting later."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The night when I was called away by the Ooshati fifteen years ago, the night when I left you, your mother and Rafe on Earth. It was the hardest thing I ever did in my entire life. Leaving behind both my home, my new life, but most of all, my family. The very act made it seemed as though I was being chastise for the guilt of leaving those I cared, and not being there for when the good and the bad times were being made and not shared.

David, what you need to know is that-"

"David! We've incoming!" Angie yelled.

"What is it?! What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Incoming Interceptors, coming our way." Angie explains coming up to the controls. "By the looks on the radar, at least a dozen or more."

"Yeah, and I don't think they're coming to wave the white flag for surrender." Jim as he follows behind Major Stark and Doc.

"Sorry kid, but you're gonna have to cut the Father/ Son reunion call short." Doc says as he straps himself in his seat.

"What! No!"

"David!," Stark demanding my attention. "I'm sorry but Doc is right. We don't have the weapons to take on those fighters, and they're coming in really fast. We have to go. NOW!"

"But!-"

"David," Father calls through the orb. "your friends are right. You have to get away from here."

"W-What about you!?" I frantically asked getting into my seat. "What are you going to do?"

"We're going to finish what we came here for." Father says confidently. "The rest of the Ooshati and I are going to stay and fight off whatever interceptors that choose to keep fighting, and give you a chance to escape."

"But, there's too many of them, even for three Ooshati Raiders." Everything was moving so fast and so sudden. Even my heart was started beating rapidly, more than before.

"We have faced worse." Said Father. "Dragit has just lost both the war, and the invasion. Now he and his followers are seek to settle the score. And I am not letting him, or any of them get their hands on you. Not again!"

"But what if-"

"David Ian Carter-Oosha!" He calls malls me by my full name. "As your father, I am telling you right now to stop arguing and get the hell away from here!"

At that instant, I truly believe more than ever. That the man in the crystal ball was indeed my father. Cause it is only the a parent calls their child by their full name. Especially calling them by the lasts names of both his and Mom's last name.

I nodded and strap myself in my seat as Major Stark and Angie start up the Intrepids engine. I can feel the tears building up in my eyes again as I frantically slip in the belt straps.

"Listen to me David," Father speaks through the com-orb. I finish getting the last belt on across my chest and then turning my attention back to the orb. "the night I left Earth almost fifteen years ago. I made you a promise that I would return to you someday, and for the past decade and a half I've held on to that promise to stay alive. And by God, I intend to keep holding onto that promise until I do. But I am not about to put my son's life at any more risk than you already have just so that I can. You have to leave, and you have to. Now! When things are calm, I will come and find you. Do you understand me? I will come back! I've already missed so much of your life, and I don't intend to miss any more than I have to." Father swore.

My mind rushed back to when this mess started, when Rafe brought me to Maple Island after Mom died. He told me how much it pained my father when he left us, but that how he also kept his promises while he was living on Earth. Any word he made, he not only kept it, he fulfilled as well. _"He always kept his promises."_ That's what Rafe said.

"David, please." He pleads. "Believe in me."

Hearing speak, asking me one the biggest things in my life. Hanging by the small chance that he'll keep his promise he made to me when I was just a little kid, and now just renewing it to give me and my friends a chance to escape. Just like how Mom said her last words to me, just before the house imploded, when she died.

Part of me wanted to object his orders and stay with him, because I've already lost both Mom and Rafe. I wasn't going to lose my father too. Not again, not after just having him back in my life for only five minutes. But then something came to mind, like how this situation was like. Though the odds were against us, and the chances were slim. We succeeded, we won, and we stopped Dragit. And father losing an eye has proven something, is that nothing is going to keep him from his son. So, what's another day or so going to hurt?

"I do," I breathed. "so you better come back. Dad." I said with an edge.

That felt good, calling him by his title to me. He smiled as he nodded. And just like fog coming in, my Dad's image fades away from the com-orb.

"Doc, how long till this hyper drive kick's in?" Asked Major Stark.

His voice breaks me out of my train of thought. I put the orb in my Mom's back pack, zip it up and hold it close to me. Before I knew it, we were flying through the stars.

"It's a tachyon drive," Doc corrected. "and it will be ready in one minute. When it does, Sargent Romar, pull that Red handle next to you."

"Red handle. Got it."

"Uh, Doc. Are you sure this thing is going to work?" Jim asked nervously. "Did your friend Kaslik do some test runs?"

"Consider this the first test run kid." Doc said with a little amused.

"Oh God, I knew I should've made my will before I left home."

Through all of the tension and worries about our mission, I can't really blame Jim for forgetting what Doc told us what he learned from Kaslik about this thing. Basically, he managed to create a synthetic version of the tachyon drive that makes the Tyrusians ships travel great speed and distance than we would've imagined. But the thing is, this drive was never tested and it's only good for a one way trip. That is why we were planning to use it on the return trip. It may get us back home in less time, but it will take up all of our fuel before we touch down to the ground. So we have to be prepared to crash down as smoothly as possible when it comes to it.

I'll admit it, I'm scared out of my wits about the idea of a crash land. But if we had used this drive on the way to the Moon, chances of use getting stranded in outer space were pretty great. So as much this was a real crazy, it was the only one we had that would help us get home.

"Thirty seconds till tachyon." Said Stark.

"We've got incoming. Twelve o'clock!" Angie calls out.

I look ahead, and I can see what Angie sees on the radar monitor coming towards us. It's one of the green Ooshati raiders coming in fast, along with two others following behind it as they fire at something in our direction. From the corner of my eye I can see what it is, or rather, what they are. It was a small fleet of Dragit Interceptors pursuing us. The Ooshati fired at the enemy as we make our get away, but not before I got a look at the written description of the leading raider. It was written in English, and it said a familiar name that was the same as what was on the motor boat whenever Mom and I went to Maple Island together. 'Rita's Dream'. At that instant, I just knew that that's my father's ship, and he's giving us our chance to get away while he and his freedom fighters hold off Dragit's forces. I just wish that I didn't have to and I can stay and help him.

"Ten seconds, better hang onto your butts people!" Stark calls out.

"9, 8, 7," Doc counts down. "6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!"

"Here we go!" Angie says excited as she pulls the red lever.

Just then, this white light started brightening all around the ship, as well as all of the buttons and monitors start flickering. The interior of the vessel and the seat started shaking more intense than before at the lift off at Kape Kennedy. Then, everything went bright.

 **Ooshati Raider Interior**

"Commander, the Earth vessel. It just went tachyon." The pilot said shocked. "How is that possible?"

"It doesn't matter." Said Cale Oosha. "As long as those on board it are away from here, they're out of harm's way."

"Commander, there are over two dozens of Interceptors all over." Said the Captain Baris.

Cale goes over to one of the monitors and sees that Baris wasn't exaggerating, there are about over fourty interceptors flying all over as they managed to detach and escaped their yachts. One in particular he can sense the one he came back to stop, and make him pay for everything, is on one of those ships.

Another monitor started beeping, indicating another Tyrusian yacht is closing in on their position and will be arriving soon. Thankfully for Cale and his squadron, it's not an enemy vessel. But they needed to take of business, and they had to do it just enough until the yacht comes.

"Alright," Cale calls to his men, turning to face them. "the Earth team has done their part and destroyed the Moon base and we crippled the Dragit's Invasion Force, but there are still a lot more of them that we have deal with. The Ooshati Yacht is on it's way and will be in Moon orbit soon. However, that doesn't mean that whatever fighters that are left aren't gonna surrender and come quietly just like that." He stated as he slowly passes around. "I have been fighting against the Dragit for a very long time, and if there is anything I've learned from a man like that. Is that he's not likely to give up when the table has turned into our favor. When someone is backed into a corner, they are more dangerous and more determined than before.

Everyone here, has sacrificed and given up so much to this cause. I all I can say, is thank you. Without you, as well as those who have given their lives. Both our Tyrusian brothers and sisters, and those of the humans of the Earth. None of this would have been possible without anyone doing whatever part they can so that we see the day the usurper finally falls, and lives will be spared.

So let's show them what happens when they cross the Ooshati. We may have not have had the numbers to oppose against them, but that doesn't mean that we have never backed down from fight. Have we?!"

"No!" The whole crew said out loud together.

"We may have been at our lowest points at our darkest moments. But did we ever give up the fight for good?"

"No!"

"No matter how hard and tough the battles were, no matter how many we've lost, and how little we have to use. We, have always remained strong, we never backed down. Though they have the numbers, we have something much more. So let's show them!"

"YEAH!" The Ooshati crew cheered and praised to their hearts content.

"And remember," Cale added. "no one. And I mean no one. Is allowed to die. Not until they see your prince, as well as your next Oosha. My son and heir. David Carter Oosha!"

"Yes, Cale Oosha!" The crew said together.

 **Dragit Interceptor Interior**

"Dragit sir, the Ooshati yacht is closing in. They have more fire power than we do, and they out number us ten to one." Said the Pilot.

"The Earth vessel is nowhere on radar, it disappeared almost as if it went tachyon."

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Yelled Dragit. The furry building inside of him like a raging volcano, pounding his fist onto the bulkhead. "Damn that Cale." He mumbled. "Damn that little half breed bastard of a son. Damn the Ooshati, and those Erdlufi insects. Damn them ALL!"

When the Ooshati raiders came and destroyed most of the invasion fleet, including Dragit's ship. He and few crew members were fortunate enough to get on board one of the interceptors before they were engulfed in flames. But the furry for the loss of his invasion fleet, and no doubt the throne back on Tyrus. The Dragit's anger was burning brighter than any fire before.

"Sir," Captain Cappot spoke. "I'm afraid we must accept defeat and surrender." The Captain suggested.

"Incompetent Fool!" Yelled Dragit. "Surrendering to that renegade will never be an option. Not as long as I live."

"But Dragit-" Captain tried to speak but was cut off when Dragit struck him across his face.

"No!" Dragit yelled again. "They took and destroyed both the Earth and the Moon bases. They've dwindled my invasion fleet, and no doubt Cale and his band of followers took back the Capitol of Tyrus. And thanks to his hybrid of a child David Carter, the American government now knows of our existence. But, if there is one small piece of victory that I will not be denied. Is that boys head on a platter."

"But Sir-"

"FIND HIM!" Yelled Dragit. "I don't care what it takes."

The Captain tries to speak again, but suddenly and arbus was right at his brow.

"If you don't wish to die where you stand, Captain." Dragit said cold and blunt. "I suggest you cease any further argument, and tell the pilot to take us to Earth. Get us through this skirmish and fly us down to the ground. Now!" Dragit demanded.

Sweat trickled down the Captains cheek. He shut his eyes and submitted to the Dragit's command.

"You heard your Oosha." Captain Cappot told the pilot. "Do whatever it takes to get us to Earth. NoW!"

"Yes, Captain." The pilot responded.

"David Carter," Dragit mutters to himself. "Where ever you are. Know that I will find you, and I will end you."

As The Dragit and his remaining Invasion Interceptors fly into another celestial aryl battle with the very few Ooshati raiders ready to fight. He is more determined than ever to find the Ooshati leaders son, and do whatever it takes to find him and kill him. Even if he uses whatever resources he has left of Earth, or leads the hunt himself. Dragit will do everything in his power to end his hybrid troublesome of a nephew, and make Cale suffer a fate worse than death.

And so, the Dragit's and the Ooshati engage into combat among the stars once again.

 **Southwest Desert**

 **Intrepid Interior**

 **May 3, 1998**

"Whoa!" I gasped. Slamming back into my seat, almost feeling as if my teeth falling out of my mouth but they didn't.

"If this is how it is when you guys travel at light speed. Then I'm okay with Earth's current rate, thank you." Angie stated groggily.

"Yeah, it's been a while since I've traveled tachyon." Said Doc. "So I know how you feel right now. But if you tried it a few more times, you'll get the hang of it."

I shake my head a little bit and my vision is starting to seem normal again, and my head is spinning very slowly. Soon enough, everything is clear again. I look out the window and it's dark outside, but we're not in outer space anymore. Though it was dark out, I see clouds pass by us. I lean out more and I can see some light over the horizon, as well as some small dots of light. The Tachyon drive really did work, it actually brought us all the way here from the Moon.

"We're-" I whispered. "We're back." Shocked from the realization. "We're home."

"You got that right buddy." Jim said breathless patting me on the shoulder. "We're back."

"Fuel is at 14% and dropping, coordinates and communication systems is screwed, and drifting down to 80,000 feet and more." Major Stark pointed out checking the controls.

"Maybe too soon to celebrate." Said Jim.

"Don't worry, the fight system is still functional." The Major stated. "We'll use that and what fuel we have left to help us touch down smooth as possible. Though mind you, it's gonna get really bumpy."

"That's reassuring." Jim said worried.

"Hey kid," Doc calls over. "we just saved America from an alien invasion, and just narrowly escaped certain death in space. So the worse that'll happen from this return flight is that you'll most likely get a couple minor cuts and bruises. Think of them as battle scars."

Just then, one of the monitors started going off beeping a loud noise. Angie looks over to the radar monitor and hear her gasped.

"We've got incoming. And it's coming in fast." Said Angie

"You were saying, Doc?" Jim asked sarcastically.

Doc looks over to the monitor to and he also gasped of what he, Major Stark, and Angie are looking at. Jim and I couldn't see, but it was definitely serious and not in a good way.

"Interceptor at on our sixth." Said Stark.

I hate being right about this kind of stuff.

"Angie, engage auto pilot. Now! Everyone else, get to loading bay on the double."

Didn't need to tell us twice. I was already unbuckling myself when they it was interceptor. It might've been one of the ones that escaped their destroyed yachts that managed to get to Earth on it's own. Or, it must've piggy backed on our tachyon jump. Either way, it's not good for us.

Holding Mom's backpack close to me as we make our way to the loading bay where the space luz'ious are. It wasn't hard to figure out what we were going to do, and thankfully we brought five of them. Almost makes me glad that Sonia stayed behind in Florida or one of us will have to go down the other way. I just really hope that those flying the interceptor won't notice.

We managed to open the bay door, then suddenly something hard hit the ship really hard. Enough to cause a fire in the cabin, and feel as though the ship is descending harder and fast than before.

"Keep going!" Stark yelled.

I open the loading hatch door and see the five luz'ious's in their proper format. I saw Jim grab a helmet from the nearby cabinet and slip it on after crossing himself from the top of his head, and across his chest. The rest of us slide down the helmets from our space duds, curtesy of the Moon base, and laid flat on the on the luscious. I slip the backpack on my chest and strap it tight to me.

"Dropping in 3, 2, 1!" Angie counted.

At that instant, we dropped out of the Intrepid just before we were engulfed by flames from the other side of the hatch door. Before I knew it, the U.S.S. Intrepid is dipping its nose towards the Earth as it burns through the clouds until it was nothing more than a large ball of fire in the sky. My breathing became heavy, my heart pounds against my chest, and I can feel the quivering shake from the luz'ious beneath me. I try to push it all of the terrifying action out of mind, and concentrated on getting the damn luz'ious to fly straight. Soon enough it was flying smoothly, and I head for the nearest large cloud to hide from sight. The luz'ious hovers as I look around and calm my breathing.

"David." Stark calls to me. "David, do you read me?!" He demands from the com link in my ear.

"Yeah, I read you Major." I replied.

"Where are you?"

"I'm in a cloud." I answered. "Where are you?"

"I'm in a cloud to." Stark responds. "Hang on."

"What?"

"I think I can see you." Said Stark. "Look on your right, can you see a shadow?"

I turn around and look, and I can see a faint shadow hovering over in the air.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Good, that me." Stark assures. The shadow comes closer, and as it comes my rapid slows down. It's definitely Major Stark.

"You alright?" I asked.

"I'll live." He said letting out a breath. "Angie, are you still there?"

"Affirmative sir." Angie responds.

"Jim, can you hear me?" I ask through the com link.

"I. . . . I think I just saw my life flash before my eye's." Jim said sounding exaggerating. But he also sounded alright.

"Doc?" I asked.

"Present, and all accounted for." Doc confirmed enthusiastically.

"Thank God." I breathed. "Wait! The Interceptor-"

"Doc and I managed to damage it just as it flew right by the ship. It caught fire and flew down just now." Angie said. "These arbus's have hell of a range to hit something like that."

"Alright," Stark began to speak. "are all three of you together?"

"Yes sir." All three said.

"Good. That ship maybe out, but there's a chance that who's ever flying doesn't thing we're dead just like that."

"So what do you suggest, sir." Asked Angie.

"Doc, do these luz'ious's dampening system will still work when in the air?" Stark asked.

"Sure, but only for about twenty to twenty-five minutes when there's more than one together. With all of together, well that won't give us a whole lot of time to high tail it away from here." Doc explains. "Plus, these luz'ious where meant fly in space, not midair. Even now we're losing power, so we can't stay here for long."

"Major," Angie asks. "what do you want to us to do?"

Major thinks for a few seconds until I see in his eye that he has something in mind.

"Listen up people." Stark call for everyone attention. "We're going to have to split up."

"What?" Jim said in shock.

"Look, we don't have the time, or much energy left in these things to fly our asses outta here. Plus, that alien ship will no doubt be back up here to try find us and pick us all one by one, or all at once. So now is a good time to get out here while they're down, and stay ahead while they can't get us." Stark points out. "Angie, you take Jim and Doc. David, stick with me. Got it?"

"Got it." I agreed.

Even though I wasn't big on this particular strategy, I couldn't waste time on debating the predicament. We either had separate, or get caught together. Like my father said earlier Dragit and his forces just lost the Moon Base, the Invasion along with the fleet, and thus the war. Now, doubt they'll be looking for me and the team just to get payback.

"But sir, how will we be able to contact you?"

"We'll figure it out Angie." Stark assured. "Let's not waste any more time, you all go in one direction, we'll go another."

"But-"

"Angie," Stark cuts her off. "listen if there is anything I've learned from this whole experience. Is that you've got strength, wits, and good instincts, the kind that makes not just good soldiers. But also good leaders. Use them." He says confidently

"Yes sir." Angie responds.

"Hey Jim," I call. "you listen to her, got it?"

"Got it." Jim responds. "Hey David, be careful man, alright?"

"See you soon." I replied softly.

"Hey," Doc calls to all of us. "as much as like a touching 'Farewell For Now' moment. I'd say, let's get while the getting's good. I just activated the dampening system."

"Alright people, move now." Stark ordered.

I stay close beside Major as flew through the clouds and in to the night sky. I could see the others fly away in the opposite direction when they came into my view, I couldn't tell for sure, but it almost looked like one of them waved at us. Probably Jim in my opinion.

I don't know where it is that we're going to end up, and I'm not sure how long it's going to be until we all meet up again. All I know, is that after just saving the world from an alien invasion, and barley escaping death three times in one hour. I not only had to say 'Good-bye for Now' to one person, but to four people in the same hour. First my Father who I've only spoke to for only five minutes, now three of my friends. Who else will I have to say good-bye to before this war is really over?

" _I will come back. David, please. Believe in me."_ Father's words echoed through my head.

But, how hard it is now. I have to keep the faith that I will see them again. I just hope that in the end, I won't feel all alone than how I've been up until now.

 **Washington D.C.**

 **White House War Room**

 **May 4, 1998**

"What happened?" Asked the President, John McAlister. "It was just on radar, wasn't it?"

"It was sir, but now I don't know it just went dead."

"Keep trying to contact them."

"Mr. President." General Franklin calls over.

"What is it now, General?"

"Sir, some of our National Guard 'Search & Rescue' officers just found something during a civilian rescue in Miami, Florida. Sir," The General paused. "it's the Air Force 1-6, General Gordin's Stealth Jet. And there's more, Sir."

"What more?" John demanded.

"The pilot seat wasn't inside it. And there's a report saying that a pilot seat with it's parachute was discovered several miles away. Also, eyewitness's say that a pilot in a green jumpsuit shot and killed two police officers on sight before stealing their cruiser."

It didn't take long for John to put the pieces together, and it's no question to what happened to the Intrepid. There was no doubt that one who killed two men in cold blood, is also responsible for the lost signal of the Moon mission team ship. This is also the same man who tried to convince The President that the report 'White House MI-8284', written by the Military Intelligence Officer, and his college friend was nonsense and trying to prevent him from talking about it in person. Most of all, putting a sixteen year old boy on the F.B.I. wanted poster for an unknown reason, and nearly killed him and the team when they took the Intrepid.

"Gordin is alive." The President announced. "But so are Phil Stark, David Carter, and the rest of the Moon team. Look, forget protocol and any other procedure B.S. alright. We've got to find them before the enemy does. If I know Phil Stark, is that he's resourceful and he'll contact us however he can. So if anything comes in about either one, I want to know the second you or anyone does. Is that crystal clear people?"

"Yes, Sir." Everyone agrees.

"Also, get Deputy Director Milo Kaslik on the line, STAT. He maybe an alien, but he's one of the good ones. I want know which of those ships on the Moon are our allies, or our enemies."

"Understood, Mr. President." Admiral Rupert solutes.

As soon as everyone was given a task, John picks up the phone and dials the number he's been want to call.

"John."

"Hey, Honey."

 **Southwest Desert**

 **Interceptor Interior**

 **May 3, 1998**

"Sir, the Intrepid has gone down." Lomack confirms. "However we somehow received some minimal damaged that our tracking system isn't functioning."

"Then I'd say the task isn't complete, Lomack." The General said blunt. "Not until I have David Carter in my grasp, because trying to kill him that was too easy, there for he still lives. As for the rest of his Erdlufi party, I don't give a damn. Expect for Major Stark. Him I want for myself."

"Repairs are the way now and tracking will commence."

"When?"

"Two hours."

"That's not good enough!" The General shouted striking his 2nd officer. "By that time, it'll be too late and almost impossible to find them!'' The General then took and deep breath and calmed himself. "But if we must, contact whatever hands we still have and have monitor any frequencies. If something comes up, have them contact us, ASAP!"

"Yes sir, General Gordin." Lomack complied.

"David Carter, and Major Stark. Wherever you are. Know that I am not done with, yet." The General mutters to himself.


End file.
